Passion au Mistral
by Maia Calista
Summary: de la série Plus belle la vie. Histoire centrée sur Céline et Virginie.
1. Une blessure bien plus profonde

Suite a l'épisode ou Céline et Virginie ont été chez le médecin a cause d'un petit accident de voiture.

Virginie et Celine revenait de chez le médecin. Céline était très énervé, elle savait bien que virginie n'allait pas échanger sa moto contre une belle voiture...  
Elle se sentait impuissante, face au risque que sa belle courrait chaque jour en prenant sa bécane.  
Arrivées dans l'appartement de céline celle ci explosa:

Céline (essayant de garder son clame): je préfère t'amener demain, vu ton état il est hors de question que tu remonte sur ta bécane...  
Virginie : Oh c'est bon je suis pas paralysé non plus! mais demain je dois faire pas mal de truc urgent c'est plus simple si je prends ma moto.  
Céline (le ton monte): tu m'avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, tu m'avais aussi dit que tu faisait attention, tu viens de me montrer que c'était impossible de pouvoir conduire une moto sans avoir un accident a chaque coin de rue!  
Virginie (la taquinant): t'en rajoute pas un peut la?  
Céline (irrité): je ne veux pas que tu remonte sur cette moto je préfère t'amener a tous les rdv que tu veux plutôt que tu remonte sur cette machine a tué...  
Virginie : machine a tué faut pas exagéré quand même!  
Céline : moi je tien s a toi je n'ai pas envie de te retrouvé l'hôpital!!

La soirée fut plutôt tendue, Virginie n'osait plus parlé de peur d'éveiller chez sa belle une autre colère, Céline ne voulait plus entendre quoi que ce soit, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas tout dis et qu'un seul mot de la part de Virginie lui suffirait pour s'énerver encore et encore...

Le lendemain matin, alors que Céline dormait , Virginie sorti sans faire de bruit et pris son casque de moto...  
Céline se réveilla en entendant le son de la moto de virginie qui s'éloignait...

Elle était verte de rage, elle savait bien au fond d'elle même que virginie n'aurait jamais pu se séparé de sa moto. Mais elle aurait aimé que cette dernière lui en informe, plutôt que de partir en catimini...  
Céline s'habilla en vitesse pour partir au travail, elle était déjà en retard et maudissait encore plus virginie du fait de ne pas l'avoir réveillée...

En arrivant dans l'entrée elle pris ses clés en vitesse et aperçut le portable de virginie, elle l'avait encore oublié... Elle le pris, sachant qu'elle allait surement pouvoir le lui rendre dans la journée...

Quand Céline arriva a Phénécie, Julie lui donna des tonnes de documents à vérifier qui concernait les chantiers de ses clients, bref, Céline était déjà d'une humeur massacrante et maintenant elle se retrouvait surchargée de travail...

Céline était assise depuis quelques heures déjà, le nez dans les factures, quand Vincent entra dans la pièce le sourire au lèvres.

Vincent (tout sourire): ça bosse dur ici!  
Celine (d'un air bougon): pas comme certain...  
Vincent (étonner): t'es d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui! eh bien tu vois, même ça ne suffira pas a changé ma bonne humeur!  
Céline (sur le même ton , sans lever les yeux de son document): contente pour toi!  
Vincent (d'un ton moqueur): attention céline, un peut plus et on aurait dit ton père!  
Céline (lança tout les documents qu'elle avait dans les mains) : oh sa suffit hein!! tu va arrêter ton petit air moqueur tout de suite!!ce n'est franchement pas le moment! et puis tu m'énerve!!! oh! et puis je sort m'aérée je vais devenir dingue sinon!!

Céline laissa chaumette avec son air ahuri.

Elle dévala les escalier, l'ascenseur était trop lent, décidément rien n'allait comme prévu pour céline aujourd'hui!  
Elle marcha rapidement pour rejoindre le parc le plus proche...  
Le chant des oiseaux, le bruit des feuille d'arbre dans le vent, le soleil sur sa peau, quoi de plus pour se détendre?? Elle s'étendit sur un banc loin de la civilisation et loin de ses problèmes... Elle respira un grand coup et écouta les oiseau chanter... Elle oubliait tout, elle fit semblant, pendant une fraction de seconde d'être comme une de ses feuille qui s'envole, le vent qui la pousse... Une voix au loin la ramena à la réalité... elle connaissait cette voix...  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et chercha. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être??  
Bientôt elle pu mettre un nom sur cette voix si familière, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une jeune femme au long cheveux bouclés, casque sous le bras. En voyant ce casque elle pesta en se remémorant le début de cette journée si infernale, mas elle oublia bien vite le casque pour se concentré sur la personne qui était avec elle, une fille qui ressemblait étrangement a... SYLVIE NOLLET????  
Céline hésitait entre la colère ou la curiosité… finalement la curiosité l'emporta, bien qu'elle aurait aussi été tentée par l'idée de se jeter sur Sylvie pour lui dire ce qu'elle en pensait…

Céline se faufila dans les buissons pour se rapproché sans se faire voir par les deux intéressées… des passants regardaient la scène amusés.  
Virginie : …tu dois arrêter de venir quand ça te chante ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi !  
Sylvie : écoute Virginie, tu le sais, entre vous ça ne durera pas, reviens faisons comme la dernier fois, ce soir je … (Sylvie lui caressa la joue)  
Virginie (enleva la main de sa joue d'un geste brusque) : Tu ne fais ça que pour ennuyer Céline!...je te connais !...

Virginie s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, Sylvie la suivi en continuant de se lamenté. Elles étaient à présent trop loin pour que Céline puisse en comprendre d'avantage, mais ce qu'elle avait entendu lui suffisait, Virginie et Sylvie se voyaient en cachette…

Céline s'assis sur le sol, des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues… Comment pouvait-elle croire que Virginie était différente de tous ses amours ratés qu'elle avait connus jusqu'alors ?  
Elle se trouvait pitoyable, assise là, a même le sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps…

De son côté Virginie n'en pouvait plus, Sylvie faisait parti du passé rien de ce qu'elle disait ou faisait n'allait changer quoi que ce soit, Virginie en était sûr, la seule personne qui pouvait vraiment avoir de l'emprise sur elle, n'était autre que Céline…  
Elle sauta sur son scooter en enfilant son casque sans écouter les maintes jérémiades de Sylvie…  
Virginie : Adieux Sylvie, tu fais et tu feras désormais parti du passé…

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Sylvie elle essaya en vain de la retenir, mais la seule chose qu'elle vit de virginie pour la dernier fois, c'était son scooter qui s'en allait en se faufilant parmi les voitures…


	2. A fleur de peau

Céline avait passée des heures a arpenté les rues de Marseille, elle essayait de comprendre la véritable histoire, elle voulait savoir ce qui avait bien pu lui échappée au point de ne pas remarquer cet idylle naissant entre Sylvie et Virginie…  
Tous les scénarios possible et imaginable passèrent à l'esprit de Céline, la plus plausible était que Virginie ne l'avait pas réellement aimée et qu'elle s'était servie d'elle… Pour pouvoir pimenter la vie de son couple avec Sylvie ? Ça Céline était bien décidé à mettre cette affaire au clair!  
Céline sécha ses larmes… elle avait fini par se résoudre, elle allait se venger et sa vengeance allait être terrible !

Elle se dirigea vers les bureaux de Phénécie. Sur le chemin son portable sonna… Ou plutôt celui de Virginie. C'était un message de Sylvie…

Vi, je t'aime viens ce soir a 8h.

Pour Céline s'en était trop ! Elle balança le portable de Virginie dans la poubelle la plus proche, et entra dans l'immeuble de Phénécie.  
Elle monta les escaliers et ouvrit la porte du hall avec un faux air joyeux. Julie l'interpela :

Julie : Melle Frémont Mr Chaumette vous attends dans son bureau, il souhaite vous parler du chantier de Mr Gautier…

Céline lui sourit, elle avait fini par adopté un nouveau genre : Faire semblant de rien, pour ne pas éveillés les soupçons…

Elle entra dans le bureau de Vincent, Virginie était assise dans un des fauteuils, a l'arrivée de sa belle elle se leva et lui sourit. Il était difficile pour Céline de répondre a son sourire, mais elle réussi pourtant à le lui rendre sans que cette dernière ne se rende compte de son hypocrisie…

Vincent : j'ai décidé qu'après le travail accompli sur son dernier chantier, Melle Mirbeau allait devenir une employée définitive à Phénécie, je pense que tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients à cela ?  
Céline avait du mal à retenir sa colère, elle réussi tant bien que mal à répondre avec une haine bien dissimulée :  
Céline : Tu a raison, les compétences de Melle Mirbeau, correspondent parfaitement avec l'image de notre entreprise !  
Vincent (le sourire aux lèves, présentant le contrat) : Bien ! Je vois que nous sommes tous d'accord pour que Melle Mirbeau devienne un salarié à temps plein !…

Après avoir signée, Virginie et Vincent se serrèrent la main, et Virginie lança un clin d'œil à Céline. Celle-ci fit un léger sourire, ce sourire n'était pas pour la félicité, elle était rempli de colère, elle pensait a sa vengeance…

Vincent : ah au fait Céline tu sais que Mr Gautier avait rendez vous avec toi ce matin ? Je sais que tu n'étais pas vraiment dans ton assiette, mais oublier un rendez vous avec un client si important !  
Céline : ah ! j'avais complètement oublié, je suis désolée !  
Vincent : tu n'imagine même pas ce que j'ai du enduré pour ce rendez vous ! Heureusement pour toi il veut bien le déplacé et te rencontrer cet après midi a 2 heures… Au fait je t'est vu partir ce matin dans le parc, (la taquinant) c'est bizarre, je ne savais pas que tu avais besoin de te sentir en osmose avec la nature…  
Céline (ne retenant plus son calme) : oh sa va hein ! On n'a même pas le droit de vivre ! Fiche moi la paix a la fin !  
Vincent (surpris) : excuse moi je ne voulais pas te blessée…

Virginie, qui était en train de classer ses dossiers personnels, la regardait aussi surpris que Vincent.  
Céline sorti en claquant la porte, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Julie et lui fit un sourire l'air de rien. Elle avait besoin de parler, elle le savait, ressasser toutes cette mauvaise histoire ne pouvait pas l'aider à y voir plus clair… elle allait devenir dingue !

Elle prit sa voiture et fila en direction du mistral, tant pis pour ce Gautier, il attendra !

Après s'être garée a la va vite sur une place de livraison, Céline entra dans le bar du mistral.

Thomas : Tu bosses pas aujourd'hui ?  
Céline (d'un air bougon): donne moi n'importe quoi pour vu que ce soit fort !  
Thomas : toi tu vas me dire ce qu'il ne va pas…  
Céline : donnes moi d'abord un truc fort…  
Thomas : Hors de question ! Dis-moi plutôt, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
Céline (lasse): Virginie me trompe avec son ex… Maintenant tu peux me le donner ce truc fort ?  
Thomas (étonner) : t'en est sur ??  
Céline (commence à s'énerver) : bon tu me sers ou je dois le faire moi-même ??  
Thomas : tu sait boire pour oublier c'est pas le bon remède, et comment peux tu être si sûr de ça ?  
Céline (toujours très énervé) : Je ne te savais pas psy ! Très intéressant ce truc sur l'alcool tu le tien d'une de tes expériences passé ?  
Thomas : oh sa va ! Moi je veux juste t'aider…  
Céline : si tu veux m'aider sert moi un bon mélange de tous tes alcools forts !  
Thomas lui tendis un verre de jus de pomme à demi remplis.  
Céline : tu sais j'ai plus de 18 ans j'ai le droit a plus qu'un simple jus de chaussette.  
Thomas s'assis à côté d'elle.  
Thomas : Je veux bien t'aider, même si je dois en prendre plein la figure, ça me désole de te voir comme ça…  
Céline : arrête on dirait mon père ! (elle fit un petit sourire) en tout cas lui il serait bien content de savoir ça, il m'aurait aussi bien sermonné, comme si j'étais encore sa petite fille de 10 ans…  
Thomas (voyant que Céline s'était radoucie) : Alors, qu'est ce qui a bien pu te dire que Virginie te trompait ?  
Céline : Virginie elle-même… ou plutôt Sylvie, son ex…  
Thomas : dis moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé.  
Céline lui expliqua toute l'histoire, le scooter, la discussion dans le parc, le portable, ainsi que les scénarios possibles qui pouvaient être liés à cette histoire…  
Thomas : attends, moi je connais Virginie, elle serait incapable de faire un truc pareil… Utiliser les gens c'est pas franchement un truc qu'elle ferait…  
Céline : en amour crois moi on est capable de tout, même de tuer, et je sais de quoi je parle, tu sais, l'amour change les personnes qu'on pensait connaitre si bien…  
Thomas : Voici Céline Frémont, la plus grande blasée des histoires d'amour !!  
Céline (rit) : blasée, faut pas abusé quand même… !  
Céline regarda sa montre : Merde ! 1heure 50 ! J'ai 10 minutes pour traverser tout Marseille, et pour me rendre dans un endroit que je ne connais même pas !!  
Thomas : Viens me voir ce soir si tu veux, on pourra continuer notre discussion …  
Céline s'en alla en vitesse après lui avoir répondu un rapide « peut être, on verra ! ». Elle se sentait mieux, c'était déjà ça, parler lui avait fait du bien.

Elle s'arrêta net en voyant le camion de la fourrière embarquer sa voiture…

Céline : Oh non… pas ça !!  
Céline couru rattraper le conducteur qui venait de fermer la portière.  
Céline : Monsieur !! S'il vous plait ne prenez pas ma voiture ! Pas maintenant j'ai des trucs urgents a réglé, je… je peux vous payer si vous voulez…  
Le conducteur : ça il fallait y penser avant de se garer sur une place réservé à la livraison.  
Céline : mais je suis la, je vais la dégager tout de suite ! Il suffit juste que vous la détachiez…  
Le conducteur : vu le temps que j'ai passé à la mettre la dessus !!! il est hors de question que je la détache !!

Il démarra et laissa Céline seule au milieu de la route…  
Céline sorti immédiatement son portable, elle allait être en retard à son rendez vous.

«Julie ?? Julie ?? C'est Céline Frémont, je… Vous m'entendez ? Je capte mal,… Julie, dites a Mr Chaumette que je ne pourrais pas me rendre au rendez vous, j'ai eut un problème avec ma voiture… je…Allo ?? Allo ?? Julie ? »

Céline regarda son téléphone : c'est pas vrai, plus de batterie !!Je suis maudite aujourd'hui ou quoi !!

De son côté Virginie enfila son casque et démarra son scooter pour se rendre sur un des chantiers. Elle était très surprise de la réaction qu'avait eut Céline, et se demandait ce qui lui arrivait.

Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas la joindre car elle avait encore oublié son portable, elle aurait pourtant voulu savoir pourquoi elle agissait ainsi…  
Serais ce a cause du scooter ? Non sa réaction était bien trop démesurée… Virginie avait beau cherchée elle ne voyait vraiment pas…  
Elle fut très étonnée lorsque, doublant un camion trop lent, elle l'aperçut s'acharnant sur son téléphone portable. Elle s'arrêta juste devant elle.

Virginie (souriant) : besoin d'un chauffeur Melle ?  
Céline était très déconcerté, elle ne pensait pas la croisée dans la journée, elle aurait voulu s'expliquer avant, mais le temps lui manquait, elle était trop en retard et décida de mettre sa colère au placard…

Céline : Besoin ne serait pas le mot exact…  
Virginie n'osa lui répondre que « finalement un scooter c'était bien pratique », de peur qu'elle s'énerve pour de bon…  
Céline était tellement préoccuper par le rendez vous qu'elle fit semblant d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passer, et qu'elle accepta avec joie le casque que lui tendait Virginie, elle n'allait quand même pas lui faire des reproches, alors elle venait de lui sauver la vie !!!

Celine enfila le casque que lui tendait Virginie, elle pris place a l'arrière de ce "carrosse de fortune".  
Elle se sentait bien... elle enfouit alors son visage dans la chevelure de sa belle, cet odeur fruité, son corps si près du sien... elle la désirait plus que tout, ce qu'il s'était passée avant, elle s'en foutait éperdument, elle avait envie d'elle a ce moment très précis, elle la serra un peut plus fort dans ses bras et sourit.  
Virginie senti les bras de Céline se resserrer autour de sa taille, elle sourit...

Céline: C'est 3 rue des Georges Levalois  
Virginie: Ok!!

Virginie slalomait entre les voitures pour aller plus vite, elle se demandait si Céline allait lui faire une remarque... Mais... rien, celle ci était trop préoccupé a ce stresser pour en pas être en retard.  
Arrivée au lieu (à l'heure pile!) Céline lui tendit son casque avec un rapide "merci" et se précipita dans le hall de l'immeuble.

Céline se stoppa, elle dut mettre quelque minutes avant d'entrer, le temps de reprendre ses esprits, la journée avait été mouvementé et surtout ce moment, ce court moment avec Virginie sur son scooter... mal grès ce qu'il c'était passer, Virginie la troublait et l'avait toujours troublée... à chaque frôlement de peau, a chaque contacts avec sa belle elle succombait, et le désir l'envahissait, elle était encore enivrée de son parfum, de sa peau...

Après avoir retrouver l'usage de tout ses sens elle se dirigea vers l'accueil, qui lui indiqua le bureau de Mr Gautier...  
Après quelques heures de négociation sur le contrat av ce Gautier, Céline rentra chez elle... à pied...!

Arrivée a son appartement, elle s'affala sur la canapé en jetant toutes ses affaires sur la table basse.  
C'était une journée vraiment épuisante, beaucoup trop riche en émotion...

Céline laissa son esprit divaguer... elle repensait a ce qu'elle avait vu dans le parc... Virginie, Sylvie... ce pouvait il qu'elle ai rêvée?? mais le texto qu'aurait du recevoir Virginie prouvait qu'il y avait bien quelque chose!

Virginie avait passé son apres midi sur les chantiers... elle était complètement crevée!  
Quand elle rentra à l'appart elle fut surprise de voir Céline endormie sur le canapé. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche et contempla sa belle...  
Elle sourit. Qui aurait pû penser un dénouement si heureux? Elle se souvint alors de leur premiere rencontre... et Céline qui croyait que c'était la maitresse de Chaumette!!  
Virginie émit un petite rire. Elle et Chaumette? Alors qu'elle n'avait que d'yeux pour Céline depuis le début??

Virginie s'acouda au fauteuil et contempla Céline toujours profondément endormie.  
Comment une hétéro, bourgeoise et qui plus est sa supérieur aurait pu tomber amoureuse d'une fille comme elle?  
ça virginie l'ignorait mais elle savait que maintenant leur bonheurs était à son comble et que rien ne pouvait les séparées...

Au bout de quelques minutes, Céline sentant une présence ouvrit un oeil et sourit en apercevant Virginie endormie dans le fauteuil. Elle était si belle quand elle dormait!  
Céline s'asseya sur le canapé en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Quelques instants plus tard, Virginie avait senti que Céline s'était reveillée, elle s'étira, les yeux toujours fermés, et posa sa tete sur le fauteuil.  
Virginie (en ouvrant les yeux) : dure journée?  
Céline(oupirant): inérminable... en plus je me suis retrouvée à faire tout Marseille à pied, un abruiti en embarqué ma voiture et pas moyen de négocier quoi que ce soit! résultat il faudra que j'aille la chercher à la fouriere...  
V (souriant) : Ma pauvre, tu a vraiment passée une journée pourrie dis moi!

Céline souria mais il y avait cet ombre, ces questions qui la hantait... que ce passait il avec Sylvie??  
Elle n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir, elle risqua quelques questions espérant que sa belle lui dirait la véritée et que tout ça n'était qu'un mal entendu, qu'elle avait mal compris...

C : t'étais au parc ce midi?

Virginie sursauta, elle pensa tout de suite a sa discussion avec Sylvie...  
Puis, ele se souvenant des paroles de Chaumette, quand celui ci avait dit que Céline était partie dans le parc, elle paniqua... L'avait elle vue?? sachant que Céline était assez jalouse sur son ex, elle ne voulais pas l'ennuyer pour une simple discution, ou plutot altercation, qu'elle avait eue et decida de ne pas lui dévoiler toute la véritée, pour évité que Céline ne se fasse des idées. Elle tenta de cacher ses doutes et esseya de répondre calmement.

V: heu... oui pourquoi?  
C (d'un air innocent) : qu'est ce que tu faisait dans le parc a cette heure ci?  
V : pourquoi tu me pose toutes ces questions?  
C : comme ça pour savoir...

Un silence s'installa, Céline ne voulait pas trop monter ses soupçons.

C : Alors?  
V : je me balladais histoire de décompresser.

Céline fit un faux sourire.

C (murmurant presque) : oui trop de stress... je connais...

Céline savait au fond d'elle meme que toutes ses questions n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation... Avait elle menti ou avit elle juste cacher la véritée? et pourquoi le lui avoir caché? elle ne lui faisait plus confiance??... a moins que ce ne soit autre chose...  
Toutes les réponse qu'avait donner Virginie n'avait fait qu'augmenter les craintes que Céline avait envers Virginie et Sylvie...

Céline sentait un malaise s'installer.

C: tu veux du thé?  
V : un thé me ferait le plus grand bien!

Céline partit dans la cuisine, elle essuya une larme de colère. Oui elle était en colère, en colère pour elle meme de ne pas lui en demander d'avantage, et en colère contre Virginie et Sylvie qui devaient bien s'amuséer derniere son dos.  
Tandis qu'elle s'inventait toutes sortes d'histoires incongrues entre Virginie et Sylvie, se demandant quels prétextes Virginie avait bien pu trouver pour aller voir Sylvie en cachette...  
Elle était tombée encore dans un piège... mais elle n'en resterait pas là!!

Elle senti une présence dans la cuisine mais ne se retourna pas, elle essuyait les larmes de rages qui coulait sur ses joues.  
Virginie l'enlaça, Céline sursauta en murmurant "tu m'as fait peur..."  
Au contact de ses mains sur sa peau, Elle se laissa aller... C'était son point faible: dès que Virginie la touchait elle perdait toutes les défenses qu'elle avait construites peu a peu avec le temps.  
Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle fonde a chaque fois? Pourquoi n'arrivait elle pas à se contrôler?

V : tu m'as manquée.

Céline se retourna et enfouie rapidement sa tete dans la chevelure de sa belle, pour que celle ci ne voit pas ses yeux rougit par les pleurs.  
Pourquoi n'arrivait elle pas à la détester pour ce qu'elle faisait?

Virginie l'embrassa passionnément et l'entraina dans la chambre. Elles se laissèrent aller au délices de l'amour. Céline en oublia presque ses doutes et sa colère.


	3. Sylvie en rajoute

Le lendemain Céline se leva en douceur pour éviter de reveiller sa belle. Apres avoir mis en route la machine a café, elle s'affala sur un des tabourets et regarda dans le vague...Alors qu'elle entendait le bruit du café couler tranquillement elle laissa son esprit divaguer...

Si Virginie n'avait pas voulu lui dire la vérité elle irait voir Sylvie, elle lui dirait au moins quelque chose.. meme si ce n'était pas agréable à entendre. Elle savait que cette dernière était prete a tout mais c'était le seul moyen de conaitre enfin une partie de la vérité... oh que oui elle irait la voir, et elle la menaçerait si il le fallait!!

Céline n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il fallait qu'elle parle a Sylvie, pour, ne serais ce qu'avoir quelques infimes indices qui pourrais lui etre capital. Elle pris une douche et se changea en vitesse.  
Apres avoir enfilé ses chaussures elle entra dans la cuisine pour boire quelques gorgée de café, la colère et le doute avait beau accaparer son esprit , ils ne la nourissait pas!

En entrant dans la cuisine, elle fit un petit sursaut, elle ne s'attendait pas a voir Virginie là, encore moins a cette heure, car elle ne travaillait pas de la matinée.  
Elles se sourièrent et Virginie se leva pour l'embrassée. Céline se senti defaillir au contact de leur lèvres, ce doux baiser matinal lui fit oublier un instant le monde qui s'activait autour d'elle. Ces longues minutes pasionées parrurent des heures de bonheurs indéfinissable pour Céline. Quand Virginie rompi ce baiser, Céline repris assez vite ses esprits, se rappelant du Rendez vous qu'elle avait prévu avec "cette pétasse".

Elle engloutit son café et s'excusa pour ce rendez vous si matinal qui leur gachait ce petit déjeuner en tete à tete.

Céline du se rendre à pied à la marie... Mais hélas celle ci n'ouvrait pas avant 9h30 et il n'était que 8h...  
Par chance, un des employés s'avança vers la porte d'entrée et comença à chercher ses clefs pour l'ouvrir. Elle se risqua à l'interpeller.

C: Excusez moi, je dois rendre un dossier urgent à votre collègue mademoiselle Nollet... et... je suis embétée... je ne peux pas attendre 9h30... je vais partir en voyage d'affaire dans moins d'une heure... c'est un dossier très urgent.. et si elle ne l'a pas... je vais avoir de serieux problème avec mon patron...

Céline lui fit son plus beau sourire, par chance celui ci tomba sous le charme(comment ne pas résister?lol), et par chance il connaissait très bien Sylvie.  
Il lui donna l'adresse de Sylvie et... son numéro personnel tout en l'invitant a prendre un verre un de ces soirs...  
Céline le remercia et accepta avec un faux sourire le numéro de portable.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques mettres, puis jeta le numéro du type a la poubelle.  
* Ma parole se hommes sont tous comme Vincent!!*

Elle marcha d'un pas rapide, elle començait a avoir l'habitude d'arpenter les rues de Marseille!, et se retrouva assez vite devant chez cette pétasse. Elle sonna et du attendre (en plus!) avant que celle ci ne lui ouvre.

Sylvie (surprise) : Mademoiselle Frémont? que me vaut cette... surprise?  
C (retenant sa colère) : ne jouez pas à ça avec moi (elle s'arreta et esseya de reprendre calement) j'aurais quelques qestions a vous poser...

Sylvie haussa un sourcil, que lui voulait elle a cette heure si matinale?

S : Oui?  
C (retenant très mal sa colère): Que c'est il passé hier avec virginie? que le lui avez vous dit?

Sylvie fut surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas a cette question... Virginie lui aurait elle parlé de leur discussions? Sylvie était sur que non...

S: Je sais qu'entre vous ça ne durera pas...  
C (la coupa enervée) :Venez en au but Mademoiselle Nollet.

Sylvie jubillait, Céline était pendue a ses lèvres, Virginie ne lui avait donc rien dit elle pouvait en etre sur... Elle savait qu'elle pouvait bien dire n'importe quoi, Céline la croirait, a ce stade elle était telement énervée qu'elle croirait bien n'importe quoi!Elle souria...

S( calme) : J'ai donné Rendez vous a Vriginie pour parler d'un dossier urgent...  
C( sentant la colère monter): dans un parc?? Arreter de me raconter n'importe quoi et venez en au but!  
S: très bien

Elle s'areta en souriant pour contemplé le visage de Céline... Elle jubilait et elle profitait joyeusement de ce petit plaisir...

S: je lui ai dit que je l'aimais encore et que j'étais prete a lui pardonner, et qu'on vivrait ensemble comme avant...  
C: et que vous a t elle répondu?  
S: rien... mais croyez le ou non, elle avait l'air très pensive , cela ne m'étonnerait pas si elle changeait d'avis...

Céline n'en pouvait plus, le sourire moqueur de Sylvie n'arrangeait rien. Elle tourna les talons et partit sans dire un mot.

Tout en marchant dans les rues de Marseille, elle tentait de trouver le fin mot de l'histoire... Elle n'avait aucune preuves concrète, ce que disait Sylvie pouvait etre un mensonge, mais malgrès cela, Céline retomba dans le gouffre de ses crises passées. La colère et la haine avait pris le pas sur sa raison... Elle avait cru a tout ce qu'avait dit Sylvie...

Elle avait toujours pensée etre malheureuse en amour, et le jour ou celui ci lui avait ouvert les bras vers un avenir inconnu, il lui laissait encore entrevoir ce qu'elle avait toujours connu : le mensonge et le trahison. Céline se sentait trahie par sa naiveté à vouloir tout donner en amour. Elle savait qu'elle allait etre insuportable, ses crises reprenaient le dessus, elle sentait monter en elle une colère, une jalousie enfouit depuis trop longtemps.

La nuit avait été courte et hier elle avait passé une journée affreuse... rien n'était propice a une amélioration  
Céline se dirigea vers un parc d'un pas rapide... il fallait qu'elle se calme.

De son côté, Virginie terminait tranquillement son petit déjeuner. Le départ précipité de Céline ne faisait qu'augmenter certains doutes...  
Depuis hier, elle soupçonnait Céline de ne pas lui avoir révélé le fond de sa pensée. Quand elle l'avait questionnée sur le déroulement de sa journée. Elle pensait sérieusement au fait que Céline l'avait surpris avec Sylvie... Mais pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit clairement?  
Elle se maudissait de ne pas lui avoir dit toute la vérité pour dissipé ce malentendu.  
La nuit non plus n'avait pas été si merveilleuse, au fur et a mesure que Virginie réfléchissait, elle se rendait compte que Sylvie la manipulait encore...  
Il fallait qu'elle trouve Céline au plus vite pour éclaircir cette histoire!!!

Malheureusement pour Virginie elle n'avait aucun moyen de la joindre, son portable avait disparu et elle n'arriverait pas a la trouver grâce de sa voiture vu que celle ci était a la fourrière.  
Elle tenta de l'appelée de l'appart mais le portable de Céline était éteint. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et du se rendre à son opérateur le plus proche afin de voir si Céline n'avait essayé de la joindre sur son portable.

Il était 9h30, cela faisait plus de 10 minutes qu' elle poireautait devant l'entrée du magasin. Virginie regarda encore une fois sa montre et soupira. Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune garçon vint ouvrir les grilles du magasin. Virginie se jeta sur lui en lui expliquant qu'elle avait perdu son portable et qu'il fallait a tout prix qu'elle le retrouve.

Vendeur : Vous avez pris l'option GPS?  
Virginie : je n'en sait rien c'est un cadeau!  
Ve : attendez je vais chercher ça...

Apres lui avoir demander son numéro de telephone et son nom, il tapota sur son clavier calmeent, ce qui enerva Virginie au plus haut point.

Vi: c'est assez urgent, j'ai du recevoir des appels de... d'une de mes collègue.  
Ve(s'écriant) : Voilà! j'ai trouver... Alors... le dernier appel que vous avez eut provient de ce numéro 06 99 93 96 66 et vous l'avez reçut dans la rue Henry Legendre... heureusement que votre ami a pris l'option GPS!!

Le sang de Virginie ne fit qu'un tour... Elle connaissait ce numéro, c'était celui de... Sylvie!


	4. La rencontre qui délanche tout

Virginie se retourna vers le vendeur , essayant de cacher son anxiété...

Vi: es il possible de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ce message?  
Ve: ah non... tous les messages sont confidenciels...vous imaginez si nous conaissions tout?!

Le vendeur souriait de sa plaisanterie, mais Virginie ne l'écoutait que d'une oreil, elle sortit rapidement du magasin en le remerciant.  
Une seule chose traversait son esprit : que pouvait raconter ce fichu message!!

Elle se dirigea immédiatement dans la rue indiquée par le vendeur, et reconnu aussitot l'immeuble que l'on voyait au fond de cette rue... Phénécie...

Elle savait a présent que Céline avait forcément lu ce message cette coincidence était trop grosse pour ne pas l'etre!  
Elle se dirigea immédiatement dans les bureaux et fouilla tout ce qui était dans son entourage. Elle du vite metre fin a ses recherches voyant Chaumette qui se précipitait dans la salle de réunion. Elle entendit vaguement des cri et des plaintea travers la porte, sans doute s'énervait il contre son répondeur car elle n'avait pas bossée de toute la journée et elle avait des millions de choses a regler.  
Elle remercia Julie de n'avoir rien dit a celui ci et s'éclipsa dehors. Elle n'avait pas pu trouver son portable... lorsqu'elle sorti, elle apperçu le camion poubelle saisir au loin quelques poubelles. Ce qui fit imédiatement "tilt"!

Elle se rapprocha du local à poubelles de l'immeuble et reconnu au sol sa coque de portable.  
Elle s'aperçut alors que son portable était littéralement détruit mais elle réussit tant bien que mal a récupérer le plus important : la puce.

Elle décida de se rendre au bar du mistral, espérant retrouver sa belle et tout lui expliquer. Malheureusement celle ci n'était pas venue ici et elle dut se rendre a l'évidence... Elle ne savait vraiment plus ou chercher.  
Elle s'assit sur une des chaises du comptoir et soupira.  
Thomas, qui essuyait avec lenteur les verres qu'il venait de laver s'approcha d'elle, en voyant son air maussade il compris aussitôt.

T : Un problème avec Céline?  
V : Je crois qu'elle m'en veux... Je sais pas pourquoi mais tout ça n'est qu'un malentendu!  
T: Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé au juste?

Virginie se remémora l'histoire, Sylvie dans le parc, Céline, le message qu'elle avait reçut... A ces derniers mots son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

V : tu peux me prêter ton portable?  
T : Pour quoi faire?  
V (commençant a s'énerver) : tu peux ou pas? c'est super important...

Thomas lui tendit son portable l'air interrogateur, Virginie trop préoccupée de connaitre une partie des réponses à ses questions, ne lui répondit pas. Elle enleva la puce et y installa la sienne. En regardant ses messages elle vit que le dernier qu'elle avait reçut avait déjà été lu... C'était sûrement à cause de ça que Céline lui en voulais...  
Elle le lu et jeta le portable de rage.

T : hé!! doucement! tu sais pas combien il m'a couté ce truc!

Virginie était tellement énervée qu'elle n'écoutait plus rien, elle rageait... Comment Sylvie pouvait encore espérer quoi que ce soit???  
Ce qui l'énervait encore plus c'était le fait que Céline avait lu ce message, ces mensonges...

Maintenant elle comprenait un peut mieux la réalité et la réaction de Céline, elle comprenait pourquoi sa belle avait été si distante hier. Pourtant elle savait que celle ci avait arrêté de croire tout ce que disait Sylvie... Comment ce pouvait il alors que cette fois ci elle soit encore tombée dans un de ses pièges machiavélique?  
A présent elle connaissait une partie de l'histoire.. mais cela ne l'aidait pas a retrouver Céline!

Céline essayait de se calmée, assise sur un banc elle tentait tant bien que mal a surpasser cette crise qui tentait pour la énième fois de refaire surface.  
Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, elle se leva et retourna a l'appart, a pieds...  
Elle decida de penser a autre chose... D'un seul coup elle se rappela... Sa voiture. La fourriè type borné...Il fallait qu'elle appelle la fourrière...  
Elle esquissa un sourire, certes, traverser tout Marseille était un bon remède pour décompresser et calmer sa colère mais il ne l'était pas pour ses chaussures ni ses pieds!

Arrivée a l'appart, elle se dirigea vers son téléphone fixe, oubliant qu'elle avait un portable et qu'elle aurait pu éviter le déplacement jusqu'à chez elle.

Elle fut surprise de voir le répondeur clignoter. Elle appuya sur le bouton et écouta le seul message qu'elle avait.

Virginie? C'est silvie(A ces mots le sang de Céline se glaça *Comment pouvait elle?... Comment osait elle?... Comment avait elle eut son numéro PERSONNEL?...* Elle était prête a effacer ce message stupide, mais ce qui suivit pouvait peut être lui donner des indices aux soupçons qu'elle avait, un rendez vous, une adresse...)  
Ecoute, il faut qu'on se voit... Ton portable ne fonctionne plus, je n'arrive pas à te joindre, c'est assez urgent, ce soir a 21 heures au parc Borely ça te va? Tu me manques... Je sais que ça ne va pas fort en ce moment, il faut qu'on parle, je t'en pris viens au rendez vous... Je t'aime... à ce soir.

Céline était verte de rage, comment OSAIT elle laisser un message a Virginie sur SON répondeur???  
Il était 2 heure, Céline avait raté tout ses rendez vous de la matinée et elle n'avait pas mangé.  
Elle décida d'aller manger quelque chose a la sandwicherie du coin et attendit patiemment les heures qui lui restait avant de connaitre la vérité.

Thomas avait forcé Virginie à manger quelque chose, elle avait fait des allers retours, traversé toutes les rues de Marseille proche du mistral... En vain...

Ayant fini son sandwich, elle sauta du tabouret et sortit du bar après un rapide au revoir a Thomas. Céline était peut être tout simplement rentrée a l'appart?...

Avivée chez elles, elle ne trouva rien, elle fouilla l'appart mais... rien... Elle chercha un vieux portable pour y inséré sa puce afin de savoir si elle lui avait téléphoner, ou laisser un texto... mais ... Rien. Le vide. Elle tenta encore un appel sur le portable de Céline... Messagerie... Encore...  
Elle se dirigea vers le fixe espérant avoir un message de sa belle.  
Le répondeur clignotait... Le cœur remplis de joie, Virginie appuya sur le bouton affin d'écouter son message.  
Quand elle entendit les premiers mots de son interlocuteur, divers sentiments se bousculaient dans son esprit, tout d'abord elle sentit un vide énorme s'empare d'elle : Céline ne lui donnait aucune nouvelle et ne semblait pas vouloir lui en donner... Cette fausse joie n'avait rien arranger avec la colère qu'elle avait contre Sylvie.  
Comment Sylvie pouvait elle s'accrocher a ce point?! Elle lui avait pourtant expliquer que tout était fini!!  
Elle était tellement en colère contre Sylvie qu'elle ne s'étonna même plus de savoir comment Sylvie avait récupéré le numéro de Céline...

Il était 3 heures 30, il lui restait encore quelques heures avant son rendez vous... Elle aurait surement, entre temps, retrouver Céline...

Elle se figea d'un coup... Est ce que Céline avait eut le message? Virgine palissait a cette idée. Ce quiproquo allait détruire tout ce dont elle tenait le plus : Son amour pour Céline... et surtout... Céline.


	5. Un triste sort

Céline s'écroula au sol les yeux ouvert, le regard fixe... elle venait de quitter ce monde pour aller rejoindre celle qu'elle aimait...

Quelques mois plus tard, une jeune femme brune se rendit comme a son accoutumée cimetière...

Elle avait passer quelques mois a l'hôpital ou elle avait même failli rester... Ce qu'elle aurait préféré...  
Elle avait subit une opération lourde, et malgré la fatigue, elle venait tout les jours au cimetière lui rendre visite...

Après avoir parcouru les allées elle s'arrêta sur une des tombes et s'agenouilla. Elle pris un vase vide et y déposa les fleurs qu'elle avait amenés.  
Elle avait les traits tirés signe de mauvaises nuits, son bras en écharpe laissait entrevoir une blessures qui, pour elle, n'avait pas seulement marquer sa peau, mais aussi son âme...

Elle déposa un baiser de sa main sur la pierre froide?

V : Tu me manques Céline... Je ne t'oubliait jamais.

Virginie essuya de son bras valide les larmes qui coulait le long de ses joues. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule et abandonnée. Après de longues minutes, elle se leva et s'éloigna avec regret de la tombe de sa bien aimée. Sur la tombe qu'elle venait de quitter, on pouvait apercevoir une photo et quelques lignes :

Céline Frémont 1973-2008  
A mon amour de toujours je t'aime  
et je t'aimerais a jamais.

V.


End file.
